


thank you, for everything

by Paladin-Pile (UserFromPluto)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, but not super bad more like bittersweet tears and heartbreak, eternal love, idk why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UserFromPluto/pseuds/Paladin-Pile
Summary: They look so happy, so content to be in each other’s arms forever.





	thank you, for everything

 

   Breathing is hard. 

   Shiro fights to lift his chest, each inhale a loud rasp that drains him of strength more than gives it. The battlefield is silent, and Shiro heart stutters in his chest, failing when more of Shiro’s blood is outside his body than in it. 

   Shiro rolls his head to the side, hand already clasping the arm of the Blade lying next to him. Keith’s face is pale and peaceful, eyelashes fluttering as he tries to stay awake. 

   “Keith,” Shiro whispers, but he can find no other words. Darkness is crowding the edge of his vision, and help is more than a lifetime away. Keith coughs, spitting up blood, and Shiro moves his hand to cup that precious face. Keith grabs Shiro’s wrist, squeezing weakly, then brushing it with his thumb. Their eyes meet, and Shiro...he could stay like this forever.

   “Thank you Shiro,” Keith rasps, eyes soft with love. “Thank you, for everything.” 

……

   It is only fitting the monument should be on Earth, the planet both Paladins loved.

   Lance looks up. Even after all these years, the sight never fails to bring him to tears. Above the two graves is a bronze statue,  a life-size and regal image of Shiro and Keith in their Paladin armor, facing each other and pressed close. Shiro’s hands cup Keith’s face, and Keith’s arms are around Shiro’s neck. They look so happy, so content to be in each other’s arms forever.

   Their foreheads are pressed together, and Lance swallows the lump in this throat, burying the memory of how he and the others found them that fateful day. 

   Pidge squeezes his arm, and Hunk rests a hand on his shoulder. Lance tears his eyes away and places the flowers on the small ledge, just below the inscription.

_    It’s good to have you back _

**Author's Note:**

> *cries quietly* c-come join me on tumblr at [Paladin-Pile](https://paladin-pile.tumblr.com/)


End file.
